The Doctor(s), the companions, and RWBY (and JNPR)
by Jim Trocer
Summary: We start out after season 1 of RWBY, starting with number 11, after second season is 9, 12 will be included here, and after the third season is 10. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this as a challenge to myself as it is also my first fanfic, so please, please, pweeeeeeeaaaaaaaassse throw all helpful criticisms at me, but any lame and/or unhelpful reviews will be intered. Examples: "Good." "I hate it." "Stupid." "Smart." Just please add examples of why, I will read all of them, no matter the length. THNX and enjo... oh, and I put this fanfiction here so it would be found, because not many look for RWBY and Doctor Who crossovers... maybe... nah, well, enjoy!

I own no characters, props, weapons, or a TARDIS (unfortunately), just a simple "whibly whobly, timey whimey" story.

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

To a friend, blonde but smart, and ever competing with and against me.

Ruby was polishing Cresent Rose, Wiess was studying for Mr. Port's upcoming test, Blake was engulfed in a book about people who travel to different dimensions, and Yang was admiring herself in the mirror. Everything was right in this universe. But someone in another universe was messing up coordinates in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, as you sure about this?" asked Clara, nonchalantly. "I just need to pull a few more levers and we will be on our way to a world called Wendimblo, on a country that is pronounced Vale, in English. They have a very interesting population of creatures. Although scary, they are quite harmless. They also have these jewels they use for shows, kind of like fireworks. Plus..."

Clara stopped listening a while ago. She had gotten bored of going to every other planet that had a" show." She wanted another adventure. Not watch a made up adventure. She was walking around the TARDIS console, pretending to be excited and listening. But, when the Doctor was distracted with a big lever, she pressed a button and held it for about five minutes, listening to the Doctor ramble on.

"So, what do you say?" asked the Doctor. Clara released the button. "Geronimo." She replied. He chuckled, "Geronimo!" He flipped the switch, and the TARDIS was flung through some wormhole and into another universe, but they didn't notice for two reasons. 1. The inside of the TARDIS was exploding. 2. The stars and planets aligned the same as in thier universe.

First, the Doctor looked at Clara, making sure she is alright. Seeing as she was so happy this happened, he new she had done something "Doctor, what did you do?" she asked, as surprised as possible while you are smiling. "What did _you _do, Clara?!" the Doctor replied. "I just held button down for a little bit..." "What button?" Clara pointed to a small button, the same one he told Mickey to hold a long time ago. By now the TARDIS settled and was at a stop.

"Clara, there is good and bad news. Bad, we are in another dimension. Good... that is what is good." "But it can't be all that bad, we can do some exploring!" said Clara. "No, no,no,no,no,no, NO!" The Doctor replied. "We have no idea what is out there!" They both said. Then the music played by the BBC orchestra of Wales that can only be heard through the fourth wall. The Doctorand Clara looked at one another and smiled. The Doctor then turned toward the monitor to check the readings."Huh, that's strange." said the Doctor. "What?" "We seem to have coordinates set for Vale, the TARDIS seems to be on full power, and we are on a dimension that should be our universes doppelganger." "So we can find ourselves?" "No, because a doppelganger can look the same, but have a different personality...hmm..."

"Well, let's go to Vale!" said Clara, all ready and actually excited. " Well," the Doctor replied, "I suppose we can look around a little, but then we head straight back! Understand?" Clara rolled her eyes and nodded. The Doctor flipped the lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Well, that is Ch. 1, will update with a longer Ch. 2 and maybe 3. Just review with truthfulness and good reasons for adjectives. To another fantastic meeting, Jim A. Trocer.

ROY


	2. Chapter 2

Because of one review, next update, I will be moving the story to crossover DW and RWBY, as long as that person continues reading the story... and perhaps keep this one here, for now...

Chapter 2: The Characters Interact, again and for the first time

To a sister, who invited me into one of these shows and so many great times.

In the RWBY dorm

Blake felt uneasy. As if something impossible is about to happen. Blake looked keenly around the room. Then, not seeing anything strange, began to walk about the room. As nonchalantly as possible, she looked about and walked around everyone.

Yang noticed the faunus' uneasiness. "What's up, Blake?" Yang questioned her partner. Blake was startled by the blonde. "Just a... little... cat ritual..." Blake said, a little distress in her voice. Yang raised an eyebrow. "I just have a wired feeling." said Blake. "Are you sick? You can't be sick! We have very important exams coming up!" Ruby stated rather loudly. "Yes, exams that at least one of us cares so deeply about." Wiess said impatiently to her friends.

"I'm not sick, just..." Everyone heard a strange sound, like a wheezing ursa. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby backed away from Yang. "What is..." Yang turned around. Right as she turned around, a piece of her hair was caught in the materialization of a big blue box.

All four huntresses stood there, entirely overwhelmed by the box that appeared before them. "Police Public Call Box." Ruby was the first to recover com the shock and read the words on the box. Words that seem foreign, but also seem normal.

Inside the TARDIS

"Well, here we are! New universe, new world, new Vale! We should have parked in front of an academy of sorts, should be a good place... to... start..." the Doctor became worried by what he saw on the monitor.

A bedroom, a dorm most likely, with four girls staring at the TARDIS. Then he recognized them. "Oh... well, may be nice to see them again..." said the Doctor to himself. "Who? I thought this was a 'New universe, new world, new Vale!'" Clara said, trying to copy all the Doctor's crazy hand motions.

"Well, turns out this isn't new for me. I have been here before, but as two different men..." "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Clara." Let's just say I was different then. Now, want to meet some nice friends of... mine..."

The Doctor spotted a blonde bunch of hair by the door. "Oh, no... maybe we should go..." said the Doctor. "Why? Did a giant monster from this universe lose its hair while the TARDIS materialized?" Clara said, feigning fear. "Something like that." the Doctor said with a face full of fear.

In the RWBY dorm

"What?" asked Wiess. "That's what it says. Wonder what its for..." said Ruby. "To call the police, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed. "Well, how about we open it?" said Yang. "I don't know, this box is probably what gave me an uneasy feeling. We don't know what it is or what could be in it." said Blake. "Maybe the police are in it!" Ruby said. "Yeah, the police definitely get paid enough to build a box that can teleport!" Weiss said sarcastically.

Then the door opened. They all drew their weapons on instinct. They saw a strange man dressed in an odd fashion. He wore a overcoat, plain pants, and a bow tie. With him was a girl, who could not be much older than any of the students at Beacon.

"Well hello. Wiess, Yang, Ruby, and Blake the faunus! So nice to see... you don't know me yet, do you?" said the strange man. Team RWBY blinked simultaneously. "No... we don't know you... should we?" asked Ruby. "Of coarse we don't, you dolt! The question is, how do you know us?" Weiss questioned, taking a hostile step towards the box.

"Well... now I know how we originally met, or at least when you met me..." said the strange man. "Well, because this is our first meeting, I have to tell you all something." They all leaned in closer. "I believe this is yours." he said as he showed the blonde hair and dropped it.

"Anyways, Clara, let's hurry and close these doors!" While the Doctor said this, Yang combed through her hair. Then she turned towards the box that was shut. "I. AM. GOING. TO. EXTERMINATE. YOOOOUUUU!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. She threw her first of one hundred punches.

Inside the TARDIS

"Clara! You need to push those blue buttons! We need to stabilize the TARDIS!" yelled the doctor, locking the door. "What? Why, its just some girl who-" BAM! The TARDIS shook violently. Clara ran for the blue buttons, but before she could reach them, the TARDIS shook like it had been hit by a massive explosion.

The Doctor got to his feet after being thrown like a rag doll. "Well, at least she hasn't lost any of that unbelievable strength!" the Doctor stated. "Who are they? Have you seen them before?" asked Clara. "Yes, but like I said, I was two different men! This must have been when they talked about, meeting me and things starting off _badly_!" "What?! You knew this was going to happen?!" asked/yelled Clara over a sound like the bombing on Britain during WWII!

"We just have to hold on until she runs out of dust or she gets tired, I don't remember which it is!" said the Doctor. The TARDIS was going "bang" twice every 5 seconds for about 4 minutes. When it finally stopped, the Doctor looked at the monitor to see all four girls arguing. Probably because Yang used most of their dust. "Well, she ran out of dust first. Should have seen that coming. She is quite stubborn. So, now that danger is very minimal now, shall we say "Hi!" to some of your new and my old friends?"

In the RWBY dorm

Yang was furiously pounding at the door to this blue "police box", but not even a scratch was to be seen. Yang seemed more aggressive with every punch, slamming her fist into the doors. "Yang, I think your boxing skills have gotten worse." Weiss said. At this statement, Blake and Ruby giggled.

"Funny Weiss! Oh, I got one! Why did Yang lose in a battle? Because she was boxing a grandmaster box! Hahahhaa!" said Ruby. Nobody laughed, let alone smile. All three stared at her, Yang out of frustration, Blake raised an eyebrow, and Weiss just shook her head, not amused whatsoever.

"Weiss! Give me more dust!" Yang said in a tone of pure animosity. "No! You have already used half of our supply! You haven't even made a microscopic scratch! What if they come out with weapons, _especially_ if their weapons are as strong as the door?!" Weiss said loudly.

"Maybe we should calm down. Let's just find a diplomatic solution." said Blake. "They do not deserve our mercy! The came into our dorm and took off some of my hair! They will be-!" The door had opened. "I see that you lot have stopped hitting my TARDIS. I am sending my companion for a truce. Just so you know, Yang, Clara, my companion, had nothing to do with your hair being slightly ruined. Have fun Clara!"

The girl had been pushed out of the door. The door was then closed and locked up. Yang almost got a punch in before all three of the others stopped her. "Uhh... Hello, my name is Clara. I am... not from around here, and neither is my friend. We are time travelers which explains why he knows your names and why you don't know him. Any questions?" the girl, Clara, said. "Yes, we have a _few_!" Yang said, sounding very hostile.

"One, time travel does not exist, so who are you really? Two, what is this box? Three, how can this box be so strong? Finally, what are you doing here?" "Umm... Doctor? Want to explain yourself, you got us into this mess after all?"

There was a pause. "_Fine_. I suppose it is only fair." said the Doctor. "Only fair!" Yang yelled, ready to punch the box again. "It would be _fair_ if you came out of you box and face me like the man you obviously are not!" "Well, I am not a man who would be stupid enough to fight you after taking off some of you hair! Now, if we are all calm, I can explain all of the answers to your questions."

Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded, well, except Yang. Who was stubbornly refusing eye contact. "..._Fine_, I will listen, but if anything happens, your girlfriend here-" "She is not my girlfriend! How many times will people say things like that about my companion... Now, to start off, this is the TARDIS and..."

End Ch. 2. Well, you know he is eventually going to take them somewhere, so where? Voting time! Just tell me if you want one of my own created universes or one already that is owned by another.

To another conundrum, Jim A. Trocer. QEUI

(Also, don't mind the capital letters, and will try to update every Thursday or Friday... hopefully not as late as Saturday...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another messed up meeting

To a best friend, whom I met during an awkward moment.

"...(The doctor talked about how he "borrowed" the TARDIS, how he went off with his granddaughter and a couple people, how he lost them, Jamie, Zoe, and so many others. He talked shortly about some of his enemies and how he regenerates. He went on about all of his lives, which took about 30 minutes each. Finally he got to how Clara got them there and most of who she was(not to the "Journey to the center of the TARDIS" yet).) and that pretty much catches you up to date. Any more questions?" The Doctor had been telling his life story for the past 5 hours, good thing it's a Sunday. "Sunday _night_, now. How will I finish studying with all of _this_?" Weiss thought to herself.

All four had been paying attention while the Doctor told his story, and while Clara had some charades that were funny, sad, and scary. Ruby had written in three blank notebooks now filled with the Doctor's tales. Blake was flipping through the book she was reading, many things the Doctor said corresponding with the book. Yang had calmed down, and also seemed to focus on the emotional side of the story, tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I had no idea you had such a rough life!" Yang said, now tears all over her face. "_Wow_... uhhmm, don't cry, we are your friends and are here for you." Clara said, rather awkwardly.

"You can't possibly fall for a sad, funny, and horrifying story like that! None of it can be true! If that really is a time machine, prove it! Go back in time and talk to us!" Weiss said. "I have the feeling that I already did, Ms. Shenee. But I need to go to have that happen. Be right back Clara!" The TARDIS started to dematerialize. "Wait, _what_?" both Clara and Weiss said, dumbfounded.

Inside the TARDIS

"Well now, what to do and where to go... oh, that would be brilliant!" The Doctor then flipped several switches and pressed a few buttons. "See you in twelve days ago Wiess! Hah, I knew there was a reason you were so untrusting towards me... back then, or would it be later..?" The TARDIS dematerialized.

In the RWBY Dorm... _six_ days ago...

"What is taking those four so long! We told them we would leave in an hour!" Weiss said furiously. Team RWBY was waiting for team JNPR to go into then out of town for a show. Weiss was leaning against the windowframe, her back to the outside world, hearing some crowds cheer and" whoohoo" Everyone else was relaxed, ready for tonight.

"Calm down Weiss, the circus will be there in five hours, we don't need to rush." Yang said, obviously at peace with the world and time. "What?! This is not a _circus_! This is a high class acrobatic demonstration, you have to know or be someone of high class to go!"

"Weiss, we all think you are blowing the show and its performance way out of proportion. It will be just some people-""-_and_ faunus'!" Blake interrupted. "Yes, people _and_ faunus' in another crazy performance of-" "Major skill, grace, beauty, wonder, and pure _greatness_!" Wiess said, interrupting Ruby. "Well it can't be anything-" "-that we haven't seen in any fighting style or fighting event." Yang finished. "If one more person interrupts me, I am going to-"

"HELLOOO!" Someone had put a megaphone right by the window where Weiss was, causing her to trip backwards and fall through the window. "Weiss!" all three girls yelled. Weiss fell and...!

"What?!" Weiss said, surprised as someone caught her. "Will you do me a favor?" said the mysteriously cloaked man. "Sure..." "Remember this phrase... *whisper, whisper* "Alright, I will remember that... thanks, by the way..." Weiss said as she walked away from the strange man. "I already know you are thankful Weiss!" the man said before disappearing.

"Weiss!" The rest of the team had come down, along with team JNPR. "Are you alright?!" said Ruby. Weiss looked at all of them. "It's about _time_!" Everyone blinked once, simultaneously. "You should all have been ready an _hour_ ago! If you were, I wouldn't have _fallen_ and we would be there, enjoying some fine cuisine!"

"..." "_Well_! Lets go!" Wiess yelled. Both teams were now on there way. "Hey, Weiss! Who was that guy? The one who saved you?" "He... was just a 'madman'..."

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor put down all the cords and the megaphone once he got inside TARDIS. "Exactly as planed, know to tell her those words in person and we will be good... friends... Oh, _blimey_... I forgot about that... Why did they have to warn me, I hate dreading, it takes away some of the fun... I hope it is going to be a _long_ party..." The Doctor then flipped the switch and the TARDIS went back to its last location.

In the RWBY Dorm

All five girls stood there, waiting for the so called "time machine" to return. "Well, because he left us-!" A sound interrupted Weiss. "What?! How could it take one minute to prove _anything_?!" Weiss yelled. "Its a time machine, you "_dolt_"! Haha!" Ruby replied. The TARDIS had finished materializing and the Doctor had popped out. "Hello ladies!" the Doctor said as he spun around, showing off his costume change into a tuxedo. "Weiss, did you remember? 'I am the madman who caught you.'" Weiss stood there, stunned. "Then-!" "We are friends! Do we get to go traveling now? Yeah! We have a time traveling friend!" Ruby said, enthusiasm exploding out of her. "Wait, how did you catch me in time? How did you know I would fall?" Weiss asked, hostily questioning the Doctor, although expecting to know the answer. "Well, your smart, no doubt you know I have a microphone and some wires in my TARDIS... I am sorry about that, by the way."

You could see a gradual change in Weiss' tone, stance, and face. She got flustered, angry, and started to yell, loud enough to wake up anyone in a 10 mile radius. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ME LIKE THIS?! ALL MAD AND EMBARRASSED! I AM GOING TO SLICE YOU TO PIECES STARTING WITG YOUR ODDLY SHAPED FACE! THE I AM GOING TO-MMMMMHHhhhmmmmmhhhhhmmhhmhmhmhmh!" Ruby and Blake had covered Wiess' mouth with all four of their hands.

"Well, I am also wondering why you would do something so dangerous." said Yang. "To get Weiss' full attention, of coarse! It would have been 12 days ago, but you all were busy running around town looking for Blake while Blake was looking for acceptance. I knew you would have had problems, Blake having been with the White Fang, but I didn't want to intrude onto that part of your team drama. I am glad I haven't spoiled that Blake was a faunus. Huge amount of anxiety vanished plus, I remember when... well, that hasn't happened yet... But, now that we are all friends, I need to ask you some questions to know when we are in your time line. First..."

Clara had stopped listening again and was looking around the room. She had spotted all the weapons, a red scythe, a sword-gun thing in a sheath, a rapier in the white haired girl's hand, and the blonde had some gauntlets. "So, they must be warriors. So this is some kind of fighting school... hmm..."

Team RWBY was listening to the Doctor, Ruby answering most questions, but getting interrupted regularly by Blake and Yang. Wiess was simply sitting there with her usual disatisfied look. None of them saw Clara exit the room, but they did hear Jaune. "_Whaaaaat_?!"

In the Hallway

Clara was just looking around when she saw him. He had blonde, almost golden hair. He was tall-ish with dark blue eyes. When he saw Clara, he immediately straightened up and combed back his hair."Well, hello there beautiful!" Jaune said as he walked toward this girl he hadn't seen before. When he was only six to seven feet away, he suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. Clara, being how she is, rushes over and said, "Wow, you need to work on your first impression." "I know..." Jaune replied.

"So, what brings you to this hallway this late at night?" Jaune said, still recovering from his embarrassing fall. "Oh, I just came out of that dorm room, I was getting bored of the Doctor's lecture."Jaune, being Jaune, automatically thought of the worst thing that could have possibly happened. "_Whaaaat_?!"

He immediately burst into team RWBY's dorm and proceeded to trip and fall on his face for a third time today. "Now what?" Weiss said, breaking her silence. Jaune did not respond. "Uhh, Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked, but there was still no response from Jaune. "He seems to have have some weird look in his eyes. Twirly marks swirling around. He must be unconscious." the Doctor said after a short examination of the situation.

"So, what do we do? I only told him that you were in here with the team, Doctor." Clara stated. "He must've thought that one or all of us were in peril, he has quite the imagination." Yang explained. "Well, why don't we show him how perilous our situation is?" Weiss said, an evil look on her face.

Few minutes later

Jaune woke up in the middle of the floor. He was picked up by a man in an overcoat over a tuxedo and a bow tie. Strange attire for anyone at Beacon. He then remembered why he fell. "Are you a doctor?" "Yes.""How are my friends?""See for yourself." the doctor had said, gesturing towards the beds. All four girls were in their beds respectively. They all had those wired masks on their faces and were hooked up to medical machines.

Jaune was wondering how he didn't know about this, and when did doctors wear tuxedos to work? "Hey, you boy!" The girl Jaune had met earlier had come into the room. "Ow!" The girl had injected something into him via a shot. "What was that?!" Jaune asked. "That was so you don't get what they've got! Be more careful when you enter a medically sealed room!" the girl said. "What's wrong with them doctor?! What do they have?!" Jaune asked while thinking "Why woild.a nurse be casually?" The doctor replied "A really bad case of the regernenation sickness. We have done all we can, but it is almost impossible to tell how long they have had the sickness." the doctor replied. "We have contained the outbreak to this room, but we have yet to completely wipe out the small epidemic." the girl explained.

Jaune stood there, looking at his friends that could die right now and never live their dreams. He started to cry. "Oi! You lot are heartless, this sick joke-" Ruby chuckled, "-is the worst way to get a laugh! I am glad that my other selves didn't have to deal with this!" Jaune had stopped crying. One, Ruby, and Weiss, for two totally different reasons, chuckled. "You guys are so mean to me!" "Well, you are just too emotional, Jaune. I thought you were going to faint. I guess I owe you ten bucks Blake." Yang said. "What? You guys made a bet on this?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, Yang bet that Jaune would faint and that Weiss didn't have this all planned to get Jaune to cry. Five bucks per bet. Turns out Weiss does have an ice cold heart." Blake explained.

The doctor had started to take all the medical stuff and put it in a big blue box. "How did I miss that!" Jaune thought. "Wait a minute...! What did you inject into me?!" Jaune asked Clara. "No worries, that was just a cure to any sickness or alergy you have..." the Doctor explained. "Really! No more of my awful allergies!" Jaune was super happy, until the Doctor finished explaining that it only lasted for 5 hours."So, out of all of you, ice princess here is definitely the worst? I thought the one with a bad hair day would be just terrible to be around." Clara said. "Nah, she is only upset-" "-When someone rips some of my hair off, which is why I hate that stupid box!" Yang interrupted Ruby.

After everything was cleaned up and Yang had paid Blake, the Doctor explained everything to Jaune. "Wow... I don't think I believe it all though, at least not the time traveling part..." Jaune said when the Doctor finished. "I am going to be right back!" the Doctor said, rather annoyed. He went into the TARDIS and it dematerialized. They sat there for two minutes before Jaune broke the silence. "So, when will he be back?" Jaune asked. "Well, if someone would have just believed him, we wouldn't be waiting!" Ruby said, very quickly so she was not interrupted.

The TARDIS started to materialize. The Doctor stepped out. "Jaune, remember earlier when I said 'you have eyes as blue as my box'?" the Doctor asked. "You were the one who tripped me?! I thought you just helped me up!" Jaune replied. "Yeah, sorry, needed your undivided attention as to have you focus on what I said. Its easy to understand the logic behind it. Just study the..." the Doctor had started on another long lecture.

Eventually Blake interrupted, "How did the TARDIS travel through time? How did you two fit in there for a comfortable trip?" Blake asked the Doctor. "Well, since we are all bored learning brain games, why don't we have a nice relaxing time in my TARDIS?" the Doctor said. All five followed him in, Clara following them, rolling her eyes." This is going to be one huge problem." Clara thought.

End Chapter 3... pretty long...so I hope you enjoy!

Well, I think I will start thinking for myself and I will start on a parallel world in a different universe that is identical to Remnant.

To another party, Jim A. Trocer.

WWIT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A timey-whimey party!

To a cousin who always knew how to be at a party.

"What?" five people simultaneously said. "What could make the Doctor's ego bigger after _those_ statements." Clara thought. They all had their own interesting way of dealing with the TARDIS' uniqueness. All of which the Doctor enjoyed.

Ruby was the quickest to react, running out, around, and back inside the TARIS about ten times. Blake left, got her book, and returned, looking through the pages and around the TARDIS. Weiss stood there mumbling" No, impossible, nope, just a dream, not at all even remote to reality... or my dreams... but still impossible..." and continued that monologue for a while. Yang just walked up to the console, smiling, but still disliking the box, just a little. "Wow, great box. Not the kind I would use to... nevermind..." Yang said, pretty embarrassed by whatever she might have said. Jaune walked forward, not sure if it was an illusion.

"Well, welcome all five of you-" Ruby ran back into the TARDIS, closing the door, yelling, "Its bigger on the inside!" The Doctor proceeded to smile and continue. "-into my TARDIS. We can go almost anywhere in all of time and space. Some areas are impossible as I have already been and you will be there eventually. So where do we-" "How big is this box?!" Weiss interrupted the Doctor. "Well, imagine the world and all its people stuffed into a box along with several other worlds without the box bursting open. Got it?" "Yeah, pretty much..."" Well forget that picture because it's basically another universe. This machine has almost everything in it! A library, a swimming pool, a gaming room, and a few other fantastic places!" "Well, I think we should start our adventure inside the TARDIS! Everyone else?" Yang exclaimed. Everyone nodded enthusiastically, except Weiss, who still wants just to study. "Well, I will go get the snacks, the party supplies, and lead all of you to the wardrobe! Geronimo!" the Doctor said. Everyone followed, ready for a fantastic party!

Outside the TARDIS, in the RWBY dorm

Nora was walking the halls looking for Jaune. "Jaune! It's time for our team study hall! If you are hiding, I will find you!" Nora said, a very devilish look on her face. Nora entered the RWBY dorm, expecting to see Jaune cowering in the corner like last time she was looking for him. But instead she found a big, blue box. "Huh, not what was expected... well, time to open presents! Ohhh Jaune!" Nora said as she raised her hammer.

Inside the TARDIS

Some old music was playing which Ruby was dancing to joyfully. Yang had gone to the swimming pool with Clara. Wiess and Blake followed them to the library, which Weiss took her books to study and Blake started to grab books off of the shelves. Jaune was with the Doctor in the gaming room, Jaune trying to beat the Doctor's high score on an odd game called "Galaga."

Once Ruby realised she was alone, she immediately went to the wardrobe to find something new to wear. She picked out this odd dress that looked comfortable and was red and black. She put it on and went to the gaming room. "How do I look?" Ruby asked the boys. "Umm... ahhh..." Jaune was speechless, until the Doctor elbowed him. "Y-you look gr-great!" Jaune stuttered. "What are you two up to?" "I am trying to get a high score on this game, but it's almost impossible!" Jaune exclaimed. "Good first tries, mate, but I have hit 87% of all the ships. It would take a true master to beat my score." the Doctor said. "Let me have a try." Ruby said, moving Jaune over.

Ruby was having a blast, she only let one enemy ship go in the first five rounds. "Ruby? Are you some kind of master gamer?" the Doctor asked. "On my free time, yes!" Ruby said as she beat the 7th level with no lives lost. Yang and Clara were enjoying a relaxing time in the hot tub while Blake and Weiss were reading all they could. Then, it happened. As if another huge explosion had hit the TARDIS. Weiss and Blake were almost thrown out of their chairs, Yang and Clara were splashed with water, and the videogame Ruby was boasting at jumped and landed, causing the whole game to short-circuit and erase all high scores.

They all stood in silence. Then it hit again, much harder. This caused Weiss and Blake to be thrown from their chairs and into the hot tub, for Clara and Yang to be thrown into the cold pool, and for Jaune, Ruby, and the Doctor to be thrown into a bunch bean-bags in front of a large tv with a gaming system. "I knew these were here for a good reason!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The TARDIS was still being hit, but Clara (and Yang) had jumped out if the cold pool so impossibly fast that she reached the blue buttons before the next hit. "Who is bombarding my TARDIS now?!" the Doctor yelled. They all gathered around the monitor. "I knew you guys went swimming without us!" Ruby said. "Look sis-" "Its not our fault, the second hit caused us to be thrown into the pool!" Weiss interrupted Yang. "Yeah, we were all studying until that!" Yang quickly added. "Oh, no." Jaune said, "Guys, its Nora..." "I will go tell her to stop." Yang said. "So will I, it is my TARDIS, after all."

Outside the TARDIS

"COME *BANG* ON *BANG* OUT *BANG* JAUNE! *BANG*" "Nora, you can stop now!" Yang yelled. "Yes, please stop!" a mystery man also yelled. "Yang Xiou Long! Do you have another boy in a small box with you? Are you kissing? Smooch, smooch! Hahaha!" Nora said, sounding very comical.

Inside the TARDIS

"I told you it was a snog box!" Clara said. "It is not a song box! As for you... I don't know..." he pointed at Yang as she blushed, very embarrassed. "Yang, what an inappropriate thing to do!" Weiss said. Yang turned from them, flustered. Nora was outside, befuddled. "Yang, how many people are in there?" "Why don't you come in and meet us, I bet her and I would get along quite well!" Clara said.

The Doctor hesitated. "If we let you come in, you have to promise to leave your weapon under the console unless there is an emergency. Got it?" the Doctor said. "... Is Jaune in there?" Nora asked. They all looked at Jaune as he was shaking his head and hands motioning "NO!" "Yes, he is in here!" Weiss yelled before anyone could react. Everyone looked at Weiss, just shaking their heads. "_Why_ would you do _that_?" Jaune asked. "Because of your constant annoyance towards my person!" Weiss said coldly, twirling 180 degrees away from Jaune, making her hair go "WHOOSH". "Then I want in by the hairs on Jaune's chinny, chin, chin!" Nora said deviously.

The Doctor slowly opened the doors to greet the red-headed girl. She rushed in and grabbed Jaune. "I found... you... what?!" Nora said, finally noticing her surroundings. "Welcome into the TARDIS, Nora. Anything you want to say?" the Doctor said. "I had gummi-bears in this dream... but I thought I woke up... I can test it by slamming my hammer-""NO!" everybody said. The Doctor, questioning Nora's sanity, closed the doors and walked up to her and said, "Would you like to place your weapon under the console?" Nora looked at him. "Is this the guy you were with in here Yang. Wow, how embarrassing to have everyone-""-I GET IT!" Yang exclaimed.

Nora was taken aside by the Doctor so he could try to explain almost everything. "Do you think she will believe him?" Blake asked. "She can be gullible sometimes. I think it's because she believes her _own_ stories." Jaune said. "Oh... so you and Yang-" "Were not 'smooching'..." the Doctor said with air quotation marks. "Well, at least she believes that, right? Yang?" Clara said, but Yang was still recovering from her embarrassment. The Doctor quickly wrapped up the story with hand motions. "Hmmm... Alright, how about we continue this 'party'!" Nora said.

In the JNPR dorm

"Where did Nora go?" Pyrrha asked, walking into the room with books. "She went looking for Jaune. She left almost an hour ago." Lie Ren said. "You trusted _Nora_ to find Jaune?! Do you know what could happen?!" "The entire school could be ruined!" they said in unison, but Lie Ren was calmer than Pyrrha.

Pyrrha immediately went into the RWBY dorm, followed by a walking Lie Ren. "Have you guys seen... Jaune... What is this box doing here?" Pyrrha said. "It.. I think I have seen it before..." Lie Ren said, walking up and stroking the box.

Inside the TARDIS

Everyone was in the main console room, some happier than others about it. Everyone was either talking, dancing to the music, or being a stick in the mud. Ruby was still mad about her almost high score, but enjoying the small get together. Weiss could not concentrate with everyone bothering her to join in on the fun. Blake was talking with Clara about the Doctor and his TARDIS. Yang was dancing, every now and then moving away from Jaune and his awkward dancing. Ruby was dancing around, bothering Weiss whenever she was able, in other words, every minute. The Doctor was moving around, pressing buttons occasionally and flipping levers.

Then the Doctor reached the monitor, where Nora was pressing buttons. "Stop that!" the Doctor said quietly. "Haven't you noticed I am the DJ here, I have only been pressing buttons to change the music." Nora said. The Doctor was surprised, no one knew the TARDIS that well. Then the Doctor spotted the two people outside the TARDIS. "Well, I suppose there will be enough room on this trip..." the Doctor said.

He went through the dancers to reach the door and he opened it. "Hello!" He was then met with more weapons. "Seriously, _I_ am going to stop opening my door if it is going to be like this around here. Please put those away and join us!" The Doctor proceeded to grab both of them and drag them under the console.

Jaune, realizing his whole team was on board, went down to join. "Why should we listen to you, you could be stealing our weapons!" Pyrrha said, oblivious to where she was. Lie Ren had put his weapons down and looked around. "I have seen this before..." Lie Ren said. "Pyrrha! Don't worry, this is the Doctor-" "Oh, he is a doctor, well then, what are you doing in such a... small... box... Jaune, _what_ is going on?" Pyrra said, feeling quite overwhelmed.

Jaune talked with her as the Doctor caught up to Lie Ren. "What is this machine?" "This is the TARDIS, young man, my time machine! She-""-was stolen by you." Lie Ren interrupted, pulling his weapons from his sleeves. "I thought you left those downstairs?" the Doctor said."Lie Ren, what are you doing?" Ruby asked. "This man is a liar, he stole this time machine, she told me herself." Lie Ren said. "_Wait_, you can communicate with my _TARDIS_?!" the Doctor said, surprised and excited. "She told me that she has been mistreated lately and... that... what? You mean... so he... then... So if... but you said... Oh, sorry for the misinterpretations, Doctor. She talks very quickly and out of order." Lie Ren said, while others were thinking that he could be schizophrenic.

They all came together by the console and swapped stories. Apparantly Pyrrha had set the time for a group study, but Jaune had gone to the library, the one place he thought they wouldn't find him. Then he saw Nora, 'Of coarse, _she_ would be the only one to check here first.' Jaune thought. He then left and was going to the RWBY dorm to avoid his team. That was when he met Clara and got mixed up in all this. "Nora must have the nose of a _dog_." Jaune said, concluding his short story.

The Doctor, now out of danger and proven to be trustworthy, has a question. "Ladies and gentlemen, you get the special privilege of going almost anywhere in my TARDIS! All of time and space, everything that-""What does this button do?" Nora said, pressing a rather tiny button. "Wait!" the Doctor and Clara said in unison. The TARDIS was violently pulled into a nearby rip in the fabric of reality. "Everyone, hang _ooooonnnn_!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS was engulfed by an orange portal.

I am sorry for the late arrival. I have no reason for having it so late. I simply did not work on it for a couple of days, then spent my free time unwisely. The next one will be on time, count on it and me!

To another unexpected adventure, Jim A. Trocer.

WPOO


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wrong team, wrong dimension

Authors notice: The OC's and their world are purely mine... unfortunately, nothing else is...

To those with unfortunate lives, who live and work for that one good day and the special moments.

In Sarhaktam, Kingdom of the Seven Ages In a small town close to an Arcana base Town name: Valesus

A boy, about 16, was walking through Valesus. No one had seen him before, but did not want to bother him. The boy was armed with twin swords and had quite a bit of armor for a stroll in town. He had odd long hair that curled upwards, he was about 5" 10', and was walking toward the Arcana base nearby.

Soon, he was joined by two others, one girl, about 15, and one boy, about 17. The girl wore rich clothing, only for the richest of families, had long brown hair, and was about 5" 5'. She seemed weaponless, until a pickpocket came behind her and she threw a small throwing knife, sticking him to a nearby wall without looking. The other boy was about 6" 8' and had a strong build, with blonde hair and a lot more armor and a double sided battle ax with a long hilt.

A fourth joined them, another girl, with black hair that barely passed her shoulders. She showed off her arsenal of weapons plainly. A bow, a short sword, and a couple curved knives. She pulled out a map of the town and the Arcana base, obviously taken from a library at a more luxurious city. They exchanged a few words before quickening their pace to the Arcana base.

They were a mile from the outer perimeter. "Ok guys, this so when we find out what this kingdom has been hiding. No more questions, just answers." the leader with the odd hair said. "You said that the last three times." the other boy said. "Plus, you don't need to sound do dramatic. Its nor like we don't know what we are doing." the girl with the bow said. "I think it's rather adorable of him, it makes him seem a bit more heroic." the rich girl said. "Yeah, the key word there is' seem'." the other girl said. "You are too negative towards our great and handsome leader." the rich girl said as she winked the leader. "Do we have to go through this every time?" the other boy said.

They all got quiet. Victor looked back at the map. Then it hit him. A wave of memories that had not yet happened, and some he would never see. He quickly recovered as he has been through this many times. "We need to hurry to the western wall." the leader said. "Then why are we nearer to the eastern wall?" said the girl with the bow. "Because I did not count in one variable... actually, ten, and they will be at he western wall soon, so let's move!" the leader exclaimed as the ran towards the other side of the Arcana base.

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor was trying to regain what little control he ever had on the TARDIS. Everyone was hanging onto the rails or the console. Nora was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the chaos. 'She must''ve known what she was doing! Like Clara...' the Doctor thought. The TARDIS spun around for quite a while before exiting the portal. Unfortunately, they were in an unrecognizable place.

Soon enough, the spinning and imploding of the TARDIS had stopped and everyone was checking on each other. "Did you just kidnap us?!" Weiss yelled at the Doctor. "Technically, Nora did it." the Doctor replied. "That was fun! Right guys?" Nora said, looking around to see everyone's facial expression. No one had even close to a smile, except Nora. "Nora, what have we said about touching buttons?" Lie Ren asked Nora. "Do not touch without permission." Nora said, her cheery mood disappearing.

The Doctor checked the monitor. The were surrounded by a small force of cloaked people. "Well, I suppose we should leave. That way we get out of whatever we are in and Nora won't feel so bad!" the Doctor said, sounding suspicious, as always. "You do know that no one will ever fall for your casual 'we are not in anything bad' stance." Clara said, smirking, walking up and taking the monitor away from the Doctor.

Clara looked at the monitor, confused."Well, Doctor, for once your stance was correct. How unexpected." Clara said. "What? My stance was wrong! Look at the monitor, we are... perfectly safe... What?!" the Doctor said. On the monitor, you could see a wall that was about 900 ft. from the TARDIS. There was nothing else on the monitor. "Well, then, I suppose we should go back to Remnant-" "Nora and Clara already went outside..." Lie Ren said, interrupting the Doctor.

The Doctor and everyone else went outside, and fortunately, the world had a sustainable amount of oxygen. "Everyone, basic rules. Don't wander off, don't get into any major trouble, and absolutely do not talk to anyone!" the Doctor explained. "Um, Doctor. We already broke all of those rules. But we found nice people, too. One of them knows you!" Nora said. The Doctor turned around to see a group of four behind Clara and Nora. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Back away all of you. This will cause anything metal or dangerous to implode. Everyone else, back in the-""-so you can bring a weapon out here, but we can't?!" Weiss said, very irritated. "Its not exactly a weapon." the Doctor said. "You do point it at people a lot, I'm not surprised someone thought that." Clara said. "Its a screwdriver, and its mine! I can use it as a weapon if I want to!" the Doctor said, shaking the sonic screwdriver. "You can also use it as a water pistol foursome other toy if you want to, which you do!" Clara said. "Excuse me, but can this be settled later? We have a very important mission to finish." said one of the boys in the group.

"Doctor, I am Victor, my friends here are part of my team. Harold, Nadine and Maynild. You can get them from their personalities. Maynild has something against me, and then Nadine is very kind to me. Now, Doctor, you hail from Gallifrey, have an unfortunate past, stile this box, lost many of your friends, and you are going to help me finish my mission." Victor said. "I think I know who they are... Victor, Harold, Nadine, Maynild... I just can't put my finger on it..." Ruby thought.

Short-ish... but next chapter will be _very_ long, and the rating may go to T...

To another quest, Jim A. Trocer.

QPUR


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Chess pieces and their placement

To an older than me-but not that old- friend, who has always had his own quest.

In Valesus, outside of a blue box and not too far from an Arcana base

Teams RWBY and JNPR were collecting their weapons and dust. Wiess packed extra dust, saying it was for emergencies. Though no one knew what she meant by that. The Doctor and Clara were outside with Victor, Nadine, Maynild, and Harold studying a map. "How do you know the Doctor?" Clara said, breaking Victor's team's focus and the silence. "That is a simple question that can only be answered in a complex manner. Let's just say I have seen him before. No doubt you don't recognize me, judging by your age." Victor said. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other and then turned away to talk to each other. "Doctor, how could they know you? Have you been here before?" "No. They obviously know me from my future. Wonder how long I will have..." "What was that, Doctor?" "Nothing, let's just be careful around here." the Doctor said, finishing the conversation by turning toward the team of four.

Inside the TARDIS

The two teams were still talking in the TARDIS. "Well, what's the plan? Can we trust any of the people out there?" Weiss asked. "Well, I think we can agree that we can trust the Doctor and Clara. I mean, they are nice and Clara smells like flowers on a spring day... Nevermind..." Jaune said, a little embarrassed. "We can't judge a book by its cover, or its smell. We have to decide where we go from here, together." Blake said. There was silence. "Well? It isn't opposite day? You all should be discussing this while I sit to the side, worrying about our other problems." Blake exclaimed. "Well, the TARDIS trusts them*TARDIS wheezing*...well, the Doctor at least..." Lie Ren said. "We need to think about our options. We either go with the other group, the Doctor, and Clara, or we sit here and wait for the only person who can fly the TARDIS while he is in a life threatening situation." Ruby said. "Well, I think we could figure out how to fly this-" Weiss pressed a button, causing the entire TARDIS to be filled with a high pitched screeching, like nails on a chalkboard. "Weiss!" all of them yelled. She pressed the button again. "Alright, let's go..." Weiss said. "Well, Weiss, who is a dunce now?" Ruby said, a smug look on her face as they exited the TARDIS.

Not too far from the Arcana base entrance

The groups were only a couple kilometers from the entrance, ready for almost anything. "Alright, the eight of you, Harold, and Maynild will stay at the front and be decoys. But, when I give the signal, push through to the center of the base. The Doctor, Clara, Nadine and I will infiltrate the base and give the signal when we have found the item, and anything else that may work in our favor." Victor talked with teams JNPR and RWBY while the Doctor thought about their conversation earlier.

*FLASHBACK*

The Doctor turned around to the team of four. "Well now, how about some ground rules. First-""Don't wander off, don't ask stupid questions, don't lie when it is important, and never leave anyone behind. Anything you want to add, Doctor?" Victor had interrupted the Doctor. "Well, no. So, what is the plan?" the Doctor asked, seeing the holes in a big picture. "We are going into the Arcana base and, with your help, a whole lot of problems can be avoided. We need a certain item from inside there." Nadine said. "But, we have been wrong on location before." Maynild said. "Yes, thank you for inputting your confidence level. Now Doctor, time to answer the rest of your ques-""You are a group of bounty hunters, at least you were, now you are in search of answers for something you uncovered. No doubt you are now seen as fugitives in this kingdom. You each have emotional and twisted back strories that have not fully been shared, yet you trust each other with your own life. Finally, you Victor are a-mmmffmmmfffmmff!" Victor had cut the Doctor off by placing a hand over his mouth. "Not a word to anyone about it!" Victor whispered. Victor backed away from the Doctor.

The others had exited the TARDIS, Ruby was very happy tormenting Weiss on the way out. "Now, everyone follow us and we will explain as much as we can along the way. Anything that needs to be said before we leave for our quest?" Victor said. Jaune raised his hand. "This isn't kindergarten and there will be no bathroom breaks. Anyrhing else? No, then lets get a move on!" Victor said. Nadine, Maynild and Harold looked at each other. "Kindergarten?" Nadine asked Maynild. "No idea, probably another concept from the land Victor accidentally gives hints about." Then the teams were on their way.

*END FLASHBACK*

"...and then we will have to hurry out, because by the time we are done with the inner force and collecting whatever we need, the reinforcements will arrive." Victor said. "So, we can take on some reinforcements! We are about to take on a whole army!" Yang said proudly. "No, for these guys, overkill is only when you send everyone, other than that, they send approximately ten times the force stationed. They try their best to trap intruders and keep their artifacts safe." Maynild explained showing her diverse ideas about letting some strangers help them all over her face. "How long have you had a grudge match against the authorities?" Jaune asked. "They are not the authorities! They are a group of traitors and liars! They are barbarians who think themselves to be equal to a god." Harold said in a surprising outburst.

They all started to understand the situation a little more. Harold, Maynild, teams RWBY, and JNPR went to get into their positions. The Doctor turned toward Victor. "I want your word that you will keep Clara safe." the Doctor said. "Why not the other's or your safety?""They can take care of each other and I know you need me for something.""What about the fact that I am a total stranger?""I can see it all in those childish eyes. A boy who thinks he can save everyone. I know you will take precautions, so I want to know if I can trust you." the Doctor said. "Nadine will be with her the whole time, and so will I if it is necessary. You have my word." Victor said. They went to Clara and Nadine, they seemed to be having a staring contest. "Hey, Nadine, Clara! Let's go!" Victor said, causing both girls to turn and blink. They started to make their way around to the East side of the base.

The Arcana base entrance

Harold walked toward the front gate. He knew the layout of the bases. High towers on all eight corners, "poachers", Arcana soldiers known to fire at whatever is seen near the base, stationed every ten feet. About one hundred poachers a wall. He knew the "poachers" had seen him, but they all know that Harold is needed alive. He knows, all because of what they did to him, to his village, to his family. Harold snapped out of his trance when he heard the soldiers near the gate start to speak in the language of the Arcana, Tilan.

Harold readied his double-sided battle axe. Sure, the Arcana people could not kill him, but stunning him is a different story. The first three bolts flew through the wind, breaking the silence that was always there before a battle. He deflected all of them off of his axe. Good thing it was specially made by his great-grandfather. The others had separated. Maynild, Ruby, Yang, and Nora split from the others to reach a hill not too far away. Jaune, Pyrrha, Lie Ren, Blake, and Weiss were waiting to charge in from the left flank. Maynild nodded toward Nora. "Make it rain." Maynild commanded. "Okay, here it goes!" Nora said as she unleashed all the dust she had toward the gate. Then Ruby and Yang started to fire at the top of the wall. Maynild moved further down the hill. She readied her bow and arrow. Everyone was being a good distraction. The Arcana force started to panic at the incoming fire. They started to move away from the gate. Maynild released her arrow. The arrow pierced the wind and went all the way to hit one Arcana member dead on. He fell and hit the lever to the gate. Luckfully, his momentum was enough to push the lever down, releasing the gate. Once the gate opened, Jaune led Pyrrha, Lie Ren, Blake, and Weiss into the outside perimeter of the Arcana base. They were met with a force of 700. "Ready?" Maynild asked the rest as they all met at the entrance to the base. "Let's get the party started!" Yang yelled as she released all her dust on the first wave of soldiers, giving everyone time to get into positions.

In the Arcana base, Storage unit 10

Victor watched as the plan started to unfold. It was going as planed, so far. Victor turned to the other three with him. Nadine was watching the central hallway. The Doctor and Clara were waiting to hear about their part in this plan. "We need to move to the outer ring. From there, we need to open the inner gate so the others can move in, then we head for the main room." Victor said. "Why are we here?" the Doctor asked. "Because you wouldn't be that useful on the battlefield." Nadine said, not even looking at them.

Victor got them to move into the inner circle, although it seemed as if he was following someone's footprints. "You haven't answered my question, Victor. Why are we here?" the Doctor asked again. Victor stopped them in their tracks. "Nadine, scout ahead with Clara. The Doctor and I need to talk." Nadine simply nodded and motioned for Clara to follow. Clara looked at the Doctor, he nodded, and the two girls left.

Victor leaned against the wall. "Ask anything." Victor said. "Well, let's start with why me and Clara are here." the Doctor said. "You heard Nadine.""But that's not it, you could have made us stay in the TARDIS, instead you bring us along, why?" the Doctor explained. "I simply need a favor from you, Clara is around for insurance." "Well, on to the big picture then. When did you come from?" the Doctor asked. "I am from 800 years into the future, I am the son of the richest and smartest man. I have training in several different fighting styles and I have my own fan-club. You noticed the vision I had and diagnosed it with that sonic device. You soon reached the time-traveler conclusion. Anything else?" "Well, I was going to skip some of that, didn't think it needed to be restated. Anywho, I have a simple question for you. Are you changing the past?" Victor looked away at this statement. Obviously he wasn't sure of himself on the matter. "Who are you fighting against?" the Doctor asked. "... You got your one question, here is your one answer, I don't know." the Doctor understood. War can be horrible, but to be thrown into one you know about would be even worse. Either Victor doesn't want to admit he knows or he is just scared of what might come. Anyone would be.

The Doctor and Victor once again came to the sight of Nadine and Clara in some kind of staring competition. "Nadine! Let's move, no more pit stops until we reach the inner gate." Victor said, causing Nadine to break focus first. "Alright, let's get to it. Geronimo!" the Doctor said. Everyone stared at him. "There is a time and a place, Doctor." Clara said.

They headed through a long corridor. They went past several rooms, Clara was pretty sure she saw only one person in a room, but he seemed as if he was tired. Soon enough, they were about a kilometer from a gate surrounded by a wall. "Huh, from far away, this place looks like it was smaller." Clara said. "Arcana magic, used to bend the laws of time and space. One of the reasons your TARDIS could break through into this dimension without losing much power." Victor said. A couple guards had noticed them. "Stop!" one said. "You first!" Nadine said, sounding very happy. She threw many daggers pinning the guards against a wall. "Now, gentlemen, how do we open this gate?" Victor asked. "We are sworn to secrecy for life, fool!" one guard said. Nadine walked up to one. She smiled a smile that no evil could match. "Why don't you tell us, we are very impatient people!" her guise did not seem to frighten them. She proceeded to walk back ten steps, her back to the guards. She then threw her daggers left and right, each one hitting within centimeters of the guards, until one dagger hit a guard in the leg. She stopped. "Whoops! Sorry, its just that I can't see where I am throwing!" Nadine said. Both guards seemed to be shaken. "The-there's an iron r-rod at the top of the wa-wall. You ca-can use that t-to open the gate..." "Thanks! You both deserve a long rest!" The guards protested, but she threw two daggers, the butt of the daggers hitting their targets square on their foreheads, she was still turned around. "You show off..." Victor said as Nadine skipped along with made their way to the lever.

Main entrance of the Arcana base

Weiss was blockading the entrance with ice, while Yang and Maynild shot from the top of the wall. Harold was charged with holding off forces on the wall, Ruby and Blake were in front of the gate, holding off the minority of troops, while team JNPR was fighting on the inside. "How long does intake them to get to the second gate?!" Yang yelled toward Maynild as more troops came into the battle and onto the wall. "If your friends weren't slowing them down, we would have this mission done!" Maynild yelled back. Harold was sick and tired of those two bantering on. Sure Maynild had something against the Doctor, they all did... except him... where could that man be at this moment...

At the inner wall of the Arcana base

They had reached the ladder to get to the lever. Clara seemed pretty shaken by the scene back there. Though the Doctor was not, after all, he understood how war worked, it has a sad beginning and an even sadder ending. "Now, both of you need to stay between Nadine and I, and Doctor, please prepare your- Nadine, two through six!" Nadine threw five daggers, all hitting the five Arcanas behind her back. "Hurry, I will hold them off! Just come back for a victory kiss!" Nadine said as she blew a kiss to Victor. "Hurry! Doctor, get your sonic device ready!" "For what?!" "You will know 'what' when you see it and when I tell you! Now climb! Clara, in between the Doctor and I!" "I don't think that is a good idea, I don't want the Doctor blushing when he gets up there. I will stay with Nadine." Nadine nodded. "How dare you imply that I would... 'peek'!" the Doctor said in his embarrassed voice. Clara gave him a look. "No! Shutup! ...Let's go!" the Doctor finished, quite embarrassed. Victor and the Doctor started to climb.

Victor was fast, like 'rock climbing my whole life' fast. The Doctor could barely keep up. "Doctor, use the sonic device!" Victor yelled. "Its a screwdriver! Sonic screwdriver!" "Just use it on those!" The Doctor saw two bolts of color coming down towards them. He soniced them and they disappeared. "Let's keep moving!" Victor yelled. More bolts came down and the Doctor soniced all of them. The wall was definitely bigger up close. Victor reached the top and got to work disarming all the Arcanas with his dual swords. The Doctor soon caught up. "Doctor, raise the gate so we can move in!" Victor said as he fought with four guards at once. The Doctor got to the lever, but it would not budge. He then soniced the lever, causing it to move and raise the gate.

Victor had finished with the guards. "Good, now, let's move further in." Victor said as he descended along the ladder followed by the Doctor. Nadine and Clara were having another staring competition when they came down. "What is with you two and staring?" the Doctor asked. "She started it, she said it would be a good way to pass the time." Nadine said. "Clara, out of everything, why a staring competition?" the Doctor asked. "Because rock, paper, scissors was too complex!" Clara said, accidentally breaking focus. Clara hung her head in defeat. "That's still a tie..." Clara said feeling disappointed she didn't win, giving the Doctor an annoyed glare. The Doctors expression was 'What?' with an innocent look. "You could have come up to help." Victor said to Nadine. "But you would have been done by the time we would have been up there! Plus, we would have ruined our outfits and be all sweaty!" Nadine said, always being too cheery. They moved forward.

They reached a small chamber. Gaurds were dead on the floor. Clara almost screemed. "Who-""He is here." Victor said, cutting off Nadine. "Who? Should we be worried?" the Doctor asked, trying to comfort Clara. "No, though he does trust you more than we do. He has quite a grudge against the Arcana." "Why would trust be a problem?" "Because we don't trust him either. Come on, we need to get to the center before him." Victor finished, motionning for them to move slowly and quietly. "How horrible..." Clara said. "All wars are horrible, but to actually see a war is indescribable. We must remember the good that happens so we can move on." the Doctor said. "But we can't forget the bad... ever..." the Doctor finished.

They reached a corridor with more guards on the ground. "He must have beat us here, what do we do?" Nadine asked Victor. "We improvise." Victor said, running into the room up ahead. Nadine motioned for them to stay where they are. "He has to face him on his own." Nadine said. "Who is he?" the Doctor asked. "He is Victor's teacher..." Nadine said as a blood curdling scream was heard throughout the base.

Main entrance of the Arcana base

"...Well your just-""Ladies, please stop! We are in the middle of a mission! You can argue about beauty later!" Harold yelled at them, sending another soldier falling to the ground. "Jaune, on your right then duck!" Nora said. Jaune hit a guard with his shield and ducked while Nora blasted another squad. "Hey! They have opened the second gate!" Pyrrha yelled at everyone. "Weiss, tell the others that it is time to push forward! Then, seal up the gate!" Maynild yelled while she moved down with Harold and Yang to help against the main force. Weiss shot up fire through Myrtenaster. "That's the signal Blake!" Ruby and Blake rushed back through the gate before it was sealed. Troops reached the frozen wall and started to prepare something.

They all formed a circle, keeping their position. "Be prepared for the-" a scream pierced through the wind. "Why does that always happen." Maynild said as she ordered the others to push forward.

Sorry its late... long, though, as promised... took a while because of a saving problem... til next week!

To another happy ending to the first plot arc, Jim A. Trocer.

EWOI


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I don't know why you say goodbye...

To a person I thought I would never see again, for his endurance and his dedication.

The Doctor ran ahead of Nadine. "Doctor!" Clara and Nadine yelled. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and entered the large room. What he expected was the unexpected. Unfortunately, he was right. He entered the room, sonic screwdriver pointed like it was a water pistol. He hesitated and noticed all that was going on. He saw a girl sitting on top of Victor, a woman who seemed to be having a heated argument and fight with a man, and a group of cloaked figures around a fez staring at the Doctor then back at the fez. "What?!"

Second Gate of the Arcana base

Weiss had set up a defense with the ice blocking the gate, having several points for Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora to shoot at the Arcana force, while the rest were on the inside of the gate, fighting another force of Arcanas. "Weiss, could you have picked anything colder to have as defense other than your heart?" Yang said. "Would you guys stop with the 'bash on Weiss' personality'. It gets on my nerves!" "We know, we are only trying to pass the time." Ruby said as she fired at the small wooden barricades the guards had put up around them. "Weiss! I suggest that we surround ourselves in the ice to think about how we will get into the base, plus, the ice helps to negate any magic use!" Harold said. "What? How?" Jaune asked while retreating with everyone to the center of the giant icicle. "Magic needs a great amount of heat to generate, the ice should weaken there attacks for a short time!" Maynild said.

They all gathered around Weiss as she stuck Myrtenaster into the ice and spread the ice around them. "Weiss!" Jaune said, seeing the heiress fall to her knees. "I'll be fine, that just took a lot out of me." Weiss said. "We need to hurry and break through their lines. The signal was given, the second signal..." Maynild said. "Wait, the second signal! That was what the scream was for!" Yang exclaimed. "Yeah, that's what I said, genius. Our second signal is only to be used for immediate pick up, which means they have run into trouble finding the item." Maynild said. "Well then, let's devise a plan." Ruby said.

In the central dome of the Arcana base

"What?!" the man fighting the woman said. He was tall, had dark black hair... impossibly dark... he had on a cloak and a strap around his torso. He then shoved her all the way to the other side of the dome and went over and hugged the Doctor. Up close he looked older... maybe almost as old as the Doctor. "My friend! How are you here? You said you would not return! Yet here you are, so let us join forces once again to defeat these scoundrels!" The Doctor stepped away from the man. "Sorry... wrong time, perhaps?" The man's eyes widened and then went back to normal. "Well, then I must get you to trust me." the man said. "Names would help." said the Doctor. "Well, I am Victor's teacher, G. The woman, beautiful brown hair, about two inches shorter, but that just makes her more adorable, whom I was fighting is head of the Arcana's strike force of ninety-nine, Leastra . The little girl, dressed in a pink robe and has dark purple hair in a ponytail, is... I am not sure, actually. Then finally, the last person you must know in this dome is Sariax, he is the tall cloaked one with gold and silver lining on his cloak, he is the head of the Cult of Arcanius."

The Doctor nodded then walked over to Victor while G went to fight Leastra, picking up a cane leaning against the wall on his way.

"Hello!" the girl said. "Hello..." the Doctor replied. The girl looked behind him and smiled innocently. "Goodbye!" the girl said. "Why would you say-" "Doctor, duck to your left!" Victor yelled. The Doctor ducked in time to see a sword flying past him. Leastra went and pulled her sword out of the wall and went back to her fight with G. "What is going on?!" the Doctor yelled. "Well-" "I was asking him, sorry, should my 'crazy' hand gestures be more precise?" the Doctor said rather rudely to the little girl. "Doctor! I just gave the second signal, the teams will be here momentarily. No doubt my team has everything under control." Though Victor was thinking, "If they're not here by now, they are definitely in trouble!"

Inner wall of the Arcana base

"Are we through the ice yet?" asked a rather brawny man with a large build and brown hair cut very short. "Sir! We didn't think anyone obtained the message!" "Well, I am here. Now, what is the progress on melting the ice?" "We are through twenty meters, sir!" "And the trespassers?" "Still in the ice! It seems Victor, and Nadine had moved on, right now Maynild and Harold-" "Harold is in there! Out of my way you fools!" The brawny man pushed through the line of Arcanas and started to dissect ice.

Inside the icicle

"Everyone understand the plan and their part. We are basically playing chess." Ruby asked the group. Everyone nodded in understanding, except Harold, who was looking outside of the ice at a familiar face. "Sorry, won't be able to play my part, Ceaxar is here. I have to defeat him." Harold said, seeming very distant. "Harold, your own agenda will not help us right-" "You don't understand Maynild! He wasn't at your village, laughing at the screams..." Harold said, fury growing in him every second.

Jaune stepped up to Harold. "You are right, she doesn't understand, neither do any of us. But we can't worry about our personal matters while the Doctor, Clara, Victor, and Nadine need our help. Can you understand that." Jaune said, trying to seem at an even level with Harold, even though Harold was about a head above Jaune. "... I do understand... alright, but someone has to handle him... and, thanks,good macho talk, just don't try to be like me." Harold said, rubbing Jaune's hair. "We will need a new strategy." Blake said. "Well, I think I can distract him..." Yang said, a smug look on her face while she walked towards Ceaxar's general direction.

Outside the icicle

"Come on out, Harold! I am almost through!" Caexar said. Then, Caexar saw a bright flash ofcorange and was blasted backwards. "What?!" Caexar said, stabilizing his feet. He saw a blonde on the broken icicle with some gloves. "Really, they are sending a little girl to do a warriors job. How pathe-" He didn't have time to finish as the blonde hit him and made him move backwards. He smiled. "Well, maybe this will be a worthy challenge." Caexar said as he readied his large broad sword and the blonde readied her gloves.

Other side of the icicle, facing the dome of the Arcana base

Ruby had popped out first, she ran so fast that the Arcanas were pushed back by the wind, but not enough to send them flying. But this was only the distraction. All the Arcanas turned toward Ruby. She simply smiled as innocently as you would have ever seen.

Then came the surprise. Harold and Maynild took one side with Lie Ren and Nora, while Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss (a bit slow), and Blake attacked the other. While the Arcanas were turned to Ruby, they stormed through their layers, picking each one off, like pawns overcoming pawns on a chess board, each moving on to the other side to become stronger.

They made it inside and were met with little resistance. "They must still be outside, Yang does make a pretty good distraction." Harold said to Maynild. "She isn't prettier than me! Let's just hurry and find Victor." Maynild said, rushing forward and knocking two guards down. "We are almost to the dome!" Ruby said, covering Weiss as she was still recovering. Although Weiss insisted she was fine, almost tripping every now and then. They got closer and heard an odd sound. A very familiar sound. The TARDIS materialized around them.

Inside the TARDIS

The group looked around, Harold and Maynild befuddled by what has happened and where they were, the rest were wondering what happened. "Doctor! What's going on?" Pyrrha asked. "We have to hurry! The portal is closing! No time to argue!" Then Harold and Maynild spotted their teammates unconscious by an unconcious Clara. "Victor! Nadine!" Maynild yelled. "What is wrong with them? What happened?" Maynild said, pointing an arrow at the Doctor. Yang jumped out of no where and kicked the bow and arrow out of her hands. Oddly, Yang was dressed in a long purple dress. "What-" "Allow me to explain my part before the Doctor." Yang said.

*FLASHBACK*

Yang jabbed at Ceaxar over and over. She had already run out of dust knocking-out the Arcanas, now she was head-to-head with this giant. "You know, the bigger-" "Do you know how many people have died after using that phrase around me. The golden princess may live longer if she stops talking!" Yang pushed as hard as she could against his broad sword, sending her backwards. "Retreat is the only way to survive, little lady." "Then you better retreat before you make a mistake." Yang said.

Ceaxar ran towards her, but she hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back. "Heh heh, how about that. You still have something in you. Too bad that never lasts." Ceaxar said. All that Yang could see was a blur. He was faster than before, and he kept swinging at her,most hits deflected by Ember Celica.

He eventually stopped. "Ha, that's..." A small sliver of hair dropped down. Ceaxar looked at it, befuddled. He was always precise with his attacks, he never swung near her head. But there it was, and Yang's anger grew in her eyes. "YOU ARE DEAD!" "Not yet." Yang yelled as she ran at him and hit his broad sword hard. The sword cracked. Ceaxar jumped back. Yang tried to advance, but a sound caught her attention, the TARDIS materialized... around her!

"DOCTOR!" Yang yelled before running straight into the railing in the TARDIS. "Ugh..." Yang said, her mood changed completely. "Doctor, why would you do that?" Yang asked, a sickly look on her face. "We need to hurry. Had to use the sliver of hair that the TARDIS ripped off before to get him away from you long enough for me to get you. Now, let's go get the others!" the Doctor said, flipping more switches. Yang thought, "If we are going to see Maynild again, I may as well dress to impress. It will definitely shut her up on the subject of prettiest girl here." as she went to the wardrobe.

*END FLASHBACK*

They all stared at Yang. "I think Yang looks pretty good. Better than you on a regular day, Maynild." Harold said. Maynild became flustered. "She cheated! Getting a dress like that from a... what is this thing again?"Maynild said. "I say it's using your resources, and it's the TARDIS, a machine with almost everything and can travel through time and space!" Yang said, doing hand gestures like some weather girl.

Maynild switched the subject. "What happened to them?" "They... well, it is better if I give the whole story." the Doctor said, making gestures for everyone to get comfortable. The Doctor explained how the four of them got into the inner part of the base and back out...

*FLASHBACK*

G was fighting Leastra and seemed to be flirting as well, the Arcanas were still puzzled by the fez, and the little girl was still sitting on Victor, the Doctor beside them. "How are you stuck under her? She has to be less than one-hundred kilograms!" the Doctor asked. "What is a kilogram?" the little girl replied. "The girl isn't the problem, it's the magnetic field the Arcanas created holding my swords and armor down." Victor answered.

The girl grabbed the Doctor and pulled him closer. "You are really old and you smell like you lie about your age a lot. Also, you need to hurry up and get to the TARDIS. They will be there to say 'hi' pretty soon. By the way, where is Gallifrey?" The Doctor stepped back, shocked. "How?" The Doctor scanned the girl with his screwdriver. He looked at the results. "Oh my... how long have you been like this?" "I was born like this. Born into fate. You had better hurry, though. It is important that they meet you." the little girl finished, getting off of Victor and then saying "Gravitas cadot!" Victor flew up and hit the sealing and fell slowly onto his feet. "Why-" "Thank you for understanding, Doctor. My name is Ridoa, and we will meet again." Ridoa said before vanishing. "What happened Victor? You still haven't told me." the Doctor said. "G can explain, but first, we need that fez." "Why?" "Because it should have enough temporal energy to send you back without a problem." Victor said, rushing towards the twelve Arcanas.

Victor ran straight into the crowd, jumped, and then did a tuck-and-roll, holding the fez up as if he claimed it from a treasure chest. "Give it back, brat!" Half of the Arcanas rushed Victor. "Victor! Toss it over here!" the Doctor yelled. Victor threw the fez as hard as he could. The fez went up and towards the Doctor before it just fell like any other hat would.

Everyone didn't know whether to get the fez or shun the boy. "That was the best you could do?" the Doctor and Sariax said. They both sprinted for the fez. The Doctor managed to beat him. The Doctor then tossed it toward G. "Catch, G!" G turned in time to see a spiraling fez. He once again pushed Leastra away then grabbed and thew the fez to Victor. "Catch, Victor!" G threw the fez so exact that it flew across the room and straight into Victor's hands. They continued this skirmish.

Nadine and Clara finally entered the room, seeing two people fighting and Victor and the Doctor playing keep away with a fez against twelve Arcana elites. "What are you two doing?" Clara asked. "Don't worry, we play around with our enemies all the time." Nadine said. "I don't think-" "It's about time, you two! Nadine, we need to get back to the TARDIS, distraction number 6!" Victor said. Nadine smiled. "Clara, you may want to get the Doctor away from them." Clara nodded and ran to the Doctor, pulling him from the game.

Nadine saw two holes in the ceiling close to each other. Perfect. Nadine threw twenty knives into the ceiling between the two holes, causing it to crack and fall making a big enough hole with the sun shining through. She then looked at the rays of light and plotted the points. She threw several daggers, causing the light to then shine directly into the Arcanas eyes, Victor had his back turned to the rays of then pulled out his swords and tripped the Arcanas, Nadine, following him, drove daggers through their clothes and into the ground.

Clara, the Doctor, Nadine, and Victor ran towards the main entrance to the dome. "G! Let's go!" Victor yelled. "See you later, beautiful. Next time, you should wear something more attractive. Cloth, armor, and dirt do not suit you." G said to Leastra, winking and grabbing her arms. G rolled and threw Leastra into the light. He quickly ran out the main door with the others.

When they got outside of the dome, the Doctor heard three "thud"s. He turned around to see that G had knocked-out everyone else. "What-" "No time for questions. You need to hear what happened before you entered the dome."

*EXPLANATION*

G walked through the secret entrance to the Arcana base. "Victor should be here soon. His distraction should give me enough time." G said aloud, readying his cane. "You do know that if you stop talking aloud, you are less likely to get caught." G turned around to see Sariax and several cloaked men. "Who did you ask about me? Was it the bartender or were you desperate enough to go back to your wife?" G said with a smile. "Why do you always insult those above you?" Sariax replied. G swung his cane around and paced. "She is quite well, but she would be happier if I rid the world of you. 'Those were the worst two days of my life!' she told me. You must be the most grotesque of men, because she called you ugly, but I don't think she had the right to judge. You must have bad tastes in every category." "Would you just shut up!" Sariax cast a wave, G got hit and was stunned. "Take him to the interrogation room. Do what you want, but he needs to stay alive." Sariax said as he made his way to the dome. The Arcanas grabbed him and took him back a couple corridors to a small room lined with weapons. G shivered slightly. "What is it? Scared of it all, old man?" "Well you know me, I'm more scared of the stereotypical 'super-happy-lala-land', I'm afraid that you all won't survive in his room." G said. "Ha! Your immobilized for at least an-" "Then how come I can talk?" G then shoved all the Arcanas in the room and shut the door.

When the door opened, G checked both ways. He heard Victor talking. "That was fast." G tried to close the door, but he knew it would take him too long after wasting so much energy on mobilizing himself. He went to the center of the room and stood with his back to the door.

G heard footsteps, then some slowed down around his door. "Don't worry, you will just look like a tired worker...just be still..." G thought to himself. The footsteps eventually faded. G relaxed and went slowly down the corridor.

G reached the inner gate and saw Nadine using her usual interrogation tactics. "That will give me enough time..." G thought to himself. He entered the inner chamber. "Man, Sariax was right, keeping thoughts in your brain will help extraordinarily!" G said aloud. About thirty Arcanas turned toward him. "I really need more practice... and I really don't have time to deal with you all..." G said. All that could be heard was a gust of wind and all the Arcanas fell, dead. G moved to the dome's door. He entered, unfortunately, one with his kind of skills, like hearing even a small gust of wind a mile away, was inside the dome, ready. Just as G expected. She would always be there to greet him with her beauty, her violence, her anger, her- *INTURUPTION* "Could you hurry up, we need to get back to the TARDIS!" "Doctor, please, you can't rush a good story... now, where was I..." "Her beauty, her anger, and so on..." "Ah, yes, thank you Doctor." *BACK TO EXPLANATION* ... her beauty, her violence her anger, her animosity, and her passion.

G knew her too well. He entered and Leastra rushed forth with her two short swords. G blocked them with his cane. "You should know by now to change your routine, Leastra." "Sorry, too busy trying to kill you!" "I didn't mean that routine, I meant our regular greeting. We should act like an old married couple because of our ages." Leastra was not caught off guard by this statement, she has learned to expect G's flirting, he never stopped once he changed. She pressed forward, he flipped back away from her, but she quickly got back to him. She swung left and right. G blocked the attacks. Leastra ran up the nearby wall and then back down toward G. G was ready. She hit his cane with great force, then he said, "Your beauty should be seen by all." Leastra looked at him, puzzled. G then pushed her hard enough to fly straight through the ceiling. "Should buy me enough time." G turned towards the Arcana elite in the center, meditating and producing a spiraled purple energy.

A warp through space and time. G saw Sariax talking into the warp. G laid down his cane intro the wall, he knew there would be a magnetic field. He approached the circle of Arcanas, knowing that the warp would take their full attention. He stood right behind Sariax. "Good thing we are the same height. And good thing I am only thinking this in my head... but I need to work on my gramer..." G's. Thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice through the warp. "We are not finished! We cannot start until we have all hundred! G is making it difficult enough, but we are also down three, excluding G!" Sariax explained to the voice. "That is not good enough. Collect all you need and hurry. I will send a package that will help you, once it exits the warp, it will close, so hurry and deliver what I need!" the voice demanded.

Sariax picked up a very small parcel and tossed it into the warp. "Expect my package momentarily, and finish the Project. I must take my leave now." The warp grew silent and Sariax turned around. "Honestly, I thought Leastra would have done a bit better." Sariax said. "She does do better, but so do I." G said with a smile." You really should reconsider-" "You were the one who ended Sariesle's life..." G interrupted Sariax. "You two were trying to run, we had to stop you or kill one of you. Sariesle decided to give his life. You know how we operate, you did the same for a long time, G." Sariax said, the other Arcanas fully focused on the portals. "Well, at least I have one advantage." G said, almost melancholy. "What could that be? You lost your partner long ago." Sariax replied. "You need that portal to stay open." G then kicked one of the Arcanas.

G stared at Sariax triumphantly and... Sariax had his usual 'you could never do anything right the first time' look. Nothing happened. G looked at the Arcanas that was just laying there, still in a trance. "Now that is cheating! You can't just get the most qualified guys around you! That ruins the point of getting here just to make you look bad! Got to cross that off of the 'things to do today list.'" Sariax stared at G while he talked aloud to himself. "You need more practice thinking to yourself, no one wants to listen to your pathetic and lonely conversation." "Yeah, well I don't doubt that every one else is glad they don't have to look at your hideously disfigured face during ceremony. Did you get burned in a fire or were you born like that?" G replied to Sariax.

Sariax was obviously getting annoyed and finally decided to attack when the main door burst open and Victor ran right in between Sariax and Victor. "Let's-" "Maybe later, Victor. I am a little busy." G interrupted Victor, not even looking at him. "Yeah, I can see that you are talking with your boss, so-" "How many times do I have to explain my life story?" G said, rather annoyed.

Then an object swirled through the portal. The object ran into Victor and slammed him into the ceiling when the object fell slowly. It took about three seconds for Victor to fall. Because: 1) he made an indention in the ceiling, and 2) Leastra busted through the part of the ceiling Victor slammed into. When he realized what was happening, he screamed. The scream was undoubtedly heard throughout the base.

The portal disappeared and the Arcanas gathered around Sariax and the object. Victor hit the ground and an enchantment magnetized his armor and weapons to the ground. Leastra charged at G as he dodged her. Then a little girl walked into the room from nowhere and looked at Victor. "Thank you for providing a seat, how very gentlemanly!" the girl said mockingly as she sat on Victor. Then a man ran into the dome with some noisy device and-

*END EXPLANATION*

"-and that is when I came in and we got out. Was there an actual point to that explanation?" the Doctor said to G. "Yes, you need to know all of this so you can have a proper question and answer with Victor and his team. They have a couple trials to face with you and against your imposters." G explained. "Imposters? I suppose to use my species form of surviving would help in the Arcanas cause. But more importantly, you were once one of them?" the Doctor asked. "...Yes, but it wasn't enjoyable, nor was it worth all the lives I took." "What wasn't worth all the lives?" G looked at the Doctor with somber, old eyes. "I think you can understand the curse of living long as well..." G went over and grabbed a knocked out Arcana. "You need to hurry to your TARDIS. You have already picked up the others. Like Ridoa said, you need to hurry to see those two. They have a very important place for you to get to." G rubbed his hands together, placed them on the Arcana's chest and extracted a bright orange orb. "See you five months ago. I hope you will forgive me. Goodbye and sail on, my friend." G stepped back and whispered a spell as he threw the orb to the Doctor and the others.

The Doctor woke up on his TARDIS. He set Nadine, Victor, and Clara in chairs. He started up the TARDIS and went around pressing buttons. When he went back around he spotted the fez. The Doctor picked it up and looked at it. "How could this aid in their mission?" The Doctor looked inside the fez and saw a zipper inside the fez. He opened it and found a letter. The Doctor smiled as he read his handwriting. "I always wish I could hold onto a fez longer. It always has to go away somehow, like all my companions." The Doctor changed the coordinates and the TARDIS was flung into a hole in the universe. He went through until he saw the portal on the monitor. "First things first." The Doctor took the fez and used his sonic screwdriver to transfer the temporal energy into the TARDIS. He then threw the fez through the portal.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS back to the Arcana base where he saw Yang and a brawny man fighting. "Might as well pick her up first." The Doctor flipped a couple switches and grabbed a blonde lock of hair. "I knew I kept this for a reason. Other than a keepsake." The TARDIS flew towards the fray.

*END FLASHBACK*

By now, Clara woke up and started listening, filling in what she missed. Everyone was around the Doctor as he told his tale. When he finished, Harold chuckled and pointed to Victor and Nadine, who were still knocked out. "Isn't that cute?" Nadine was snuggling up to Victor, smiling. "This reminds me of the time Victor mistook Maynild for that beautiful bounty hunter. He almost kissed her!" Harold was laughing while Maynild turned away. "It reminds me of the time you and Nadine were asleep and you did this to her." Harold started to blush. He then turned away and was silent.

The Doctor started to flip switches and hit buttons. "Doctor?" The Doctor turned around to see Ruby, she seemed a little sad. "Are you leaving us? Are you going to take us back home and leave us? Will we ever see you again? How will you get back if it was just an accident? What-" The Doctor stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulders. He turned to talk to everyone. "We are not quite done with this journey. So don't worry, I will always come back. Weather it takes me five minutes or twelve years, although hopefully never again twelve years, I will come back and we will have more adventures." the Doctor said to her and everyone in his hushed tone as he flipped a switch.

The TARDIS landed on the opposite side of the Arcana base from where they met Victor and his team. Victor woke up and saw Nadine smiling at him. "Good morning, honey! Did you get a good rest?" Nadine said as she scooted closer to Victor. He stood up, blushing. Victor looked around. Everyone was accounted for. "So, G saved our skin again, so how many did he 'fight off' in order to 'save us'? Did he give you a number or did he ask you to make up a story?" Victor asked the Doctor. "He said to 'sail on'..." Victor looked at him. "Knocked you out too, huh. Well, better hurry to the next spot, we still need to find the object. It was about to be delivered when the fez came in." The Doctor knew that it was technically his fault an infinite amount of times. "Alright, Doctor, we wil go on our own. We don't want to keep you from your next journey." Victor and his team bowed to everyone else. "Thank you for your necessary intrusion on our mission!" they all said at once.

A couple of guys, probably about twenTy years old, one with black hair and the other with blonde hair. "Doctor!" Both said simultaneously. The one with blonde hair grabbed his hand. "It is an honor to meet you! I have heard so many-" "Supernatural." "Yes, supernatural-! No you idiot!" the blonde said as he kicked his- "We are brothers, twins, actually, but with entirely different interests. Anyway, we need to go. We have to hurry before everything goes wrong!" the blonde said, interrupting the writer. "We hope you can spare a couple chapters to help us-" "Chapters?" the Doctor asked. "Or episodes if that is what we are in right now..." "You will always have an episode of stupid when it comes to him." the black haired one said, pointing to his fraternal twin. "Time to introduce ourselves so we can have our names written and said. My name is Matthew and my brother name is-" "Jack, next king of Calerantinosiavanoriablumusicavaratimusenrentariamta-" "We don't have time for the whole name. Plus, that adventure and the test were entirely bogus, you are not in line to be king! Now Doc-" "We need you to take us two and the two teams to another dimension. Should be-" "Easy considering our experience and-" "If it's that important, can we hurry up! What is with you two, is this some kind of-" "Copmetition? Yes! Jinx! No, I jinxed you! Stop it, we promised we wouldn't do this again! You said..." the twins said simultaneously answering Clara's question. "SHUTUP!" Blake said, infuriated. "If you can take us there and get us back home, then let's hurry up!" Everyone looked at Blake. "We should be going, we have a lot more to do. You will see us later Doctor, be ready for a quiz! Maynild, Nadine, Harold, let's head for Poranesia, should be the closest base." "No 'goodbyes'?" Jaune asked. "Heh, goodbye means we won't see each other again. We have learned that too well. So, simply enough, good luck." With that the team of four went out into the nearby town and was out of sight.

Inside the TARDIS

Weiss was to the side, obviously thinking hard on something. The others were sitting, watching as Jack and Matthew followed the Doctor's steps around the TARDIS, occasionally flipping a switch or pressing a button the Doctor missed. "Where exactly are we going?" Ruby asked with an innocent curiosity. "Well, little girl, we are heading to a place where dimension hopping is a usual thing, but it's not our dimension. This dimension has a smaller barrier between others, connecting and also disconnecting with other dimensions. Most of the time it will depend on the plotline." Jack tried to explain. "What?" Jaune said, completely lost. "Forget the last part, but we will be getting there in about two minutes." Jack said. "But we aren't moving between dimensions yet... right? Doctor?" "Well, Clara, these guys seem to know their way around a TARDIS, so this trip will be a lot smoother." The Doctor looked at the two strange boys, who seemed to be contemplating between themselves.

Weiss suddenly popped up from the side. "Victor, Harold, Maynild, Nadine!" Weiss said aloud, looking at everyone thinking that they would understand. "Yeah, we just left them behind-" "No, you dolt! VHMN! A team that went to Beacon and graduated years early! They travel and do the most dangerous jobs! That's why they sounded a little familiar! They did a job for the Schenee company to protect a shipment last year. But the team wasn't seen again after they fought with at least a hundred faunus' from the White Fang. Apparently the went overboard with the intruders and have not been heard of since." Everyone looked surprised. "Wait, how-" "The dimensions are more similar than different than you think. You could have found yourselves probably." Matthew said. "Another me! Well, I don't doubt that would be too much for one world." Yang said. "Indeed." Weiss concluded.

The TARDIS started to land. "Well, you may need your weapons, and Doctor, you will need a way to call your TARDIS to our current position, wherever that may be." Matthew explained while Jack was looking around outside. "Yep, we landed correctly this time. That is proving my point that last time was the Doctor's fault!" Jack said. "We still have not decided if it was the Doctor's flying or your intrusion into the TARDIS." Matthew scolded his twin. "Well, now we can communicate, she is quite nice about me and says I am smarter than you!" "No she didn't, she says she knows you are both immature idiots." Lie Ren said while Nora sat there chuckling. Matthew glared at Jack. "I knew you were lying." "So you can talk to her too, co-" "Don't try to switch the subject, Jack!" "Hey look on the monitor! We're surrounded!" "I am not falling for that ag-" "He's right..." the Doctor interrupted the twin's banter.

The two teams grabbed their gear. "Ready for another adventure, Clara?" "Geronimo!" Clara said, everyone else wondering why, when Jack opened the doors and all of reality seemed to split apart. "But not really, that is just a metaphor, what actually happened will be told about in the next chapter." Jack said while everything was in "freeze-frame"

"Now, Jim would first like us to apologize for him." Matthew walked over and stood by his brother and said, "He has been extremely busy lately but promises that any story he starts will be finished how he says it will." "He also wants us to ask you readers a couple questions." "First, if a chapter is not updated in threw weeks, would you like a preview to be submitted." "The previews would include about the first dozen paragraphs, not giving too much away and leaving a cliffhanger." "Second, two blooper chapters are in progress. "At first these were for Jim's personal amusement, but now he wants to be more sharing. "So he wants to know if you would like it if he put up blooper chapters up a week and two weeks after one of the Doctors is finished with their part of the story." "Fairly simple things. Just remember to give Jim advice." "He is going through a rough time because of PEOPLE and everything else he has to work with and against." "Once again, Jim is very sorry and hopes you can forgive him." "From the two of us and Jim-" "For the good, the bad, and the other groupings-" "To another leap into adventure! This is Jack and Matthew finishing it all up for our good friend, Jim A. Trocer." the twins finished simultaneously.

"Nailed it!" Jack said. "Don't be a show off." "Cant help it of I don't try!" "This is exactly the mood you were in before we ran right into that trap inside the Helicarrier. Do you remember how mad Fury was!" "Yeah, that was funny..." "You need to stop being so-" Matthew started to rant on his twin as the narrator decided enough was enough.

YPOO


End file.
